Redeem for One Kiss
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: "Redeem for One Kiss" the card read. At first Iris thought it was a joke, and in all actuality it was. But just because it started out as a joke didn't mean it couldn't have two punch lines! Plus some fun with some yummy chocolate! Negaishipping Valentine's Day one-shot! AshXIris!


**It's February, which means Valentine's Day, so yea! The day of chocolate and love and stuff! And of course a perfect day to post a Negaishipping fanfic! To be honest I wasn't sure if I was going to post one this year, because I had to write a short story for my Honors English class and I thought I wouldn't have time to type a Valentine's Day fanfic but I did! And not only was I able to write one for Negaishipping I was also able to write a Naruto Valentine's Day fanfic for SasukeXHinata (you can check that one out later if you want) So it's just a quick fluffy Negaishipping one shot, enjoy! And HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Redeem for one kiss**

**(A Negaishipping Valentine's Day fanfiction)**

**By: Toadettegirl2012**

**Summary: "Redeem for One Kiss" the card read. At first Iris thought it was a joke, and in all actuality it was. But just because it was a joke didn't mean it couldn't have two punch lines! Negaishipping Valentine's Day one-shot! AshXIris**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Rays of sunshine shone down in a small forest clearing. In the clearing stood two people, one was a girl that had dark skin, long royal purple hair and the dream to be a Dragon Master, and the other was a boy with a light tan complexion, dark raven hair that stuck out in all directions, z marked cheeks and the ambition to become a Pokémon Master. The two had left camp, having told their connoisseur friend that they were going to search from some berries, but the boy had another plan in mind. After getting a good distance away from the small campsite, Ash had stopped Iris and had handed her something. After seeing what it was, Iris was rather shocked.

She blinked once.

And then twice.

Then just fixated her big dark brown eyes on the object in her hand. It was bright cherry red, it had white lace trimming the edges and it was shaped like a heart. It was a Valentine's Day card, and written on the front it, in big white bubble letters, was the greeting that Febaury 14th got: Happy Valentine's Day. When Iris opened it, she couldn't help but grin at the words, written in Ash's scribbling handwriting, was what might have been an attempt to write a poem.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Um…I forgot the rest _

_But I really like you_

_Happy Valentine's Day _

_To: Iris_

_From: Ash_

The purple haired girl would have giggled at the silly poem but she couldn't because she was just too shocked. No, it wasn't the fact that Ash had gotten her a card that made Iris speechless; it was the white rectangular piece of paper that was taped onto the heart shaped card that shocked her. It wasn't anything fancy; all that was written on it were four simple words.

"Redeem for one kiss," Iris read aloud as she unstuck the ticket that was on the card. She turned to her raven haired friend who had a large grin on his face, "A-Ash…what is this for?"

Ash gave a shrug and his cheeks turned a bit pink, "Er um…nothing really…I-I just wanted to give you a gift for Valentine's Day, is all,"

Iris blinked again at her little kid friend, "But this ticket-"

"Is for you to give it to me…um if you want a kiss," Ash interrupted, his face turning crimson.

"Y-You wanna kiss me?" Iris asked, surprised that her raven haired friend had feelings for her. A red color tinted her cheeks, as well as she thought of her own secret feelings she had towards Ash.

"Yes…I really do…" Ash answered, looking nervously down at his shoes, "besides it's Valentine's Day and all and people are always kissing and st-stuff…and I-Iris…um well like the card said um…I-I really like you…even more than just a friend…"

A smile spread on Iris's face as her heart raced, "I-I like you too Ash…a-a lot," she glanced down at the white ticket she was given, she held it out to him, "um so…can I redeem this ticket, Ash?"

"Oh…um yeah, i-if you want to that is…" Ash answered, slightly surprise that his dragon loving friend would want to use the ticket right away.

After handing Ash the ticket, the two just stood there awkwardly.

"Um, now what?" Iris asked, not knowing how the kiss was going to work.

"Well…in the movies, the girl usually closes her eye…and the guy kisses her," Ash stated, feeling rather stupid that he had to use that analogy.

Iris blushed, "Oh, yeah I-I guess you're right…"

With that Iris let her brown eyes slip close and she puckered her lips somewhat. Then she waited, as the seconds pasted she could hear Ash take a small breath and then she heard a bit of movement. Her heart thudded in her chest and her stomach fluttered with that jumpy happy feeling, knowing that her crush was about to kiss her. Iris waited a few more seconds, and as she did so she couldn't help a bit nervous that Ash had suddenly got second thoughts about kissing her. But these worried thoughts were brushed aside as she felt something touch her lips.

It was cool and had an odd smooth texture, Iris's first thought was that, just like her, this was his first kiss and probably wanted her to adjust her lips to make it feel a bit better, but when she tried she felt the cool thing push itself right between her lips!

"MFTH!" Iris cried blinking her eyes open, shocked she took a half step back as her hands flew over her mouth, _'D-Did Ash…did h-he just try to F-French Kiss me?!' _she thought alarmed.

But Iris than realized that couldn't be the case, because Ash was standing a few inches away from her, not near close enough to French kiss her. The same big grin from before was plastered on his face and he was snickering. Iris arched an eyebrow and wanted to ask what was so funny, but she found that something was preventing her from speaking. It was that cool oddly smooth thing; it was still in her mouth!

Keeping her hands to her lips Iris gently spit out whatever was inside. When she pulled her hands back to look at it she was rather surprised.

She blinked once.

And then twice.

Then just fixated her big brown eyes on the object in her hands.

It was a small, tear drop shape item, wrapped in a silver wrapper that was dotted with tiny pink hearts. It milk chocolate Hershey kiss!

"What the?!" Iris exclaimed, shocked

Ash on the other hand just doubled over in a fit of laughs, "What do you think Iris? Did you like my kiss?"

Iris puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, "Ash you're such a little kid!" she shouted as she blushed, feeling stupid to think Ash had tried to French kiss her.

"Am not!" Ash countered still grinning, "now are you gonna eat your kiss…or can I have it?"

"No, this kiss is mine!" Iris said with a smirk, before unwrapping it and popping the small chocolate into her mouth.

"Hey, no fair! I want chocolate too!" Ash whined his grin turning into a pout, "Besides, that was my last Hershey kiss!"

As Iris let the chocolate melt a bit on her tongue she couldn't help but blush a bit at her friend's silliness, "Well, then if you wanted it so bad, why did you give to me?"

It was now Ash's turn to blush, "B-Because…I know you like chocolate and all...and er um…I wanted to give you something I knew you would like for Valentine's Day," he said sheepishly

"Oh, Ash," Iris said, not knowing whether to be touched that he had remembered that chocolate was one of her favorite sweets, or to feel a bit sad that he had given his last Hershey's kiss to her. But as the piece of chocolate slowly melted away on her warm tongue, Iris smiled as she thought of something, "You know Ash, I didn't get to give you your Valentine's Day gift, yet,"

Ash smiled, "You got me something for Valentine's Day? Aw you didn't have to,"

"What are you talking about? Besides yo-you like me….a-and I like y-you um a lot," she said her face flushing bright red.

"Yeah, I know," Ash said, also turning red in the face as he thought about their brief confessions of love for each other moments ago, "but…it's usually the guys job to give gift to the girl on Valentine's Day,"

"Hey, a girl can give a guy a gift to," Iris said as she turned to her pink backpack, that she had by her feet, bent down and carefully placed the red heart shaped card and the ticket, she had received from Ash, in her pink backpack, before she started going through it.

"What is it Iris, what you get me?" Ash asked, as he tried to peek into Iris's pink backpack

"Hey, no looking!" Iris said, holding her bag close to her chest, "close your eyes, Ash and no peeking!"

"Okay, fine," the raven haired boy did what he was told and closed his amber eyes.

In the darkness he heard the crinkling of plastic and the shuffling of feet and a bit of giggling.

"Can I open my eyes yet, Iris?" asked an impatient Ash as the sounds continued.

"Almost," answered Iris, who sounded strangely close to him, "Now I need you to hold really still, okay Ash?"

"I have to be still?" questioned Ash, confused, "what for-MFTH!"

Ash was cut off as he suddenly felt something press up against his lips. They were warm and soft and tasted like yummy milk chocolate. Blinking his amber eyes Ash saw that Iris was kissing him, right on the lips. Her hands rested gently around his neck and her brown eyes were hidden from him by her eyelids. With his heart pounding and his face burning, his first instinct was to pull away, but Ash didn't because kissing Iris…it felt so good. So without giving it another thought her pressed his lips back against Iris's as he allowed his eyelids slip closed.

The two's kiss lasted for maybe ten seconds, and when they pulled away all they could do was stare at each other. Dark chocolate brown eyes gazed into slightly lighter amber brown eyes, their hearts were pounding and their faces were redder than an angry Daramka, but neither Ash nor Iris cared.

"D-Did you l-like my gift?" Iris asked softly, still looking into Ash's eyes

"Yeah…you're kiss was a wh-whole lot better t-than mind," Ash said, grinning down at Iris.

"Really? It's even better than these kisses?" Iris asked, indicating to the small bag of Hershey kisses she had in her hands as she pulled her arms from around Ash's neck.

"Well…those kisses do taste better," Ash admitted, reaching for that bag

But Iris pulled then out of his reach, "Ah, ah, ah, there's no way I'm giving this to you! You'll eat them all!" she said giving a playful wink.

"No I won't!" Ash insisted, puffing out his z marked cheeks

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!" Iris argued, keeping the bag of candy out of her friend's reach.

"Alright, fine how 'bout we just split them fifty, fifty okay?" Ash suggested

Iris smiled, "Oh…okay sounds fair enough,"

"But…I get an extra one, since you ate my last Hershey kiss," Ash added quickly, as he watched Iris start to open the bag

"What no!" Iris said, as she made a face at the bag of chocolates that she was having a hard time opening, "that's not fair!"

"Yeah it is," Ash said, he frowned as he watched Iris continue to struggle to open the bag of Hershey kisses, "here let me do it!"

"No, I got it!" Iris said pulling away

"You're taking too long," Ash complained getting a hold of the bag

"No, I'm not! Now let go!" Iris said as she tugged on the left side of the bag of candy

"Yes you are! So you let go!" Ash said back, tugging on the right side of the bag

"No, _you_ let go!" the two exclaimed, both yanking on either side of the plastic bag that encased the sweet chocolate candy. But their yanking caused too much tension and the bag spilt open, and all little silver wrapped candies went flying.

"Oh no!" Iris cried

"The chocolate!" Ash added

The raven haired boy and the purple haired girl rushed about, their arms outstretched, ready to catch the candy the minute it got in their reach. But they never got to as a flock of Pidove that were perched in the trees saw the silver wrapped chocolate. And having a love of shiny things the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon swooped down from the braches and started to pluck the process of chocolate from the air, not knowing what great value it held to the two humans below.

"Hey, no drop that chocolate!" Ash shouted up at the fly type Pokemon

"Those are ours!" Iris added, waving her fist angrily at the Pidoves

The gray birds ignored Ash and Iris's shouting though as they all dispersed, with the pieces of shiny wrapped chocolate in their beaks.

Ash and Iris slumped over, feeling that all was lost now that their chocolate was stolen. But their smiles quickly returned as they saw that there was some hope, because the Pidoves had forgotten one, and it was falling to the ground at that very moment.

"I got it!" Ash shouted rushing under the area were their last chocolate was falling to the ground

"No it's all mine!" Iris said lifting her hand to the sky to grab the chocolate

"OOFFTH!" was the sound that bout trainers mumbled, for in their want to get the piece of chocolate they had not noticed the other, and this only resulted with them colliding into each other.

The two groaned as they lay there on the ground.

"Uuughhh, Ash why did you-" Iris started to say, but then stopped short as she saw what position she was in.

The purple haired girl found that she was directly on top of her rave haired friend. Ash blinked as he saw that Iris's body was resting on top of his, their faces inches apart. A deep shade of red colored their faces for a brief moment before something caught their attention.

"OW!" cried Ash as something pelted him in the forehead. He reached his hand up to see what it was and he felt something smooth and cool.

Iris giggled, as she found the culprit that had caused Ash pain, "Look, I got it!" it was the last Heresy kiss that the Pidove had forgotten about.

Ash frowned, "Well…looks like its finders keepers," he muttered, slightly disappointed he couldn't have the chocolate.

Iris looked at the piece of chocolate and then down to Ash, who she was still on top of, she gave a smile as she started to unwrap the small piece of chocolate, "This might be all mine Ash," she started as she held the dewdrop shaped chocolate between her fingers, "but it doesn't mean we can't share,"

"Share?" Ash repeated, giving a confused look to Iris.

Nodding her head, Iris placed the top of the Hershey kiss between her lips and then slowly leaned down. At first Ash was confused at this action, but then understood. Following Iris's lead he leaned forward and placed his lips around the bottom part of the chocolate. They stayed like this, with the Hershey kiss separating their lips, a few muffled giggles were shared as they looked into each other's eyes and at the other's face that was flushed bright red. Eventually though, the chocolate started to melt, leaving chocolate stains on Ash and Iris's lips, the two proceeded in allowing it to melt, until a tiny itty bitty piece was left. Then their lips touched. And then the raven haired boy and the purple haired girl kiss. The lovely taste of milk chocolate tickled both of their tongues as they kissed. Neither of them cared about the chocolate that they were smearing on each other's faces or about the Pidoves that were watching, probably thinking that they were two crazy love struck humans. They didn't care about anything, except for their Valentine and of course the yummy chocolate!

When they pulled away from their second kiss, both of them laughed at the appearance of the other's faces, which were smeared with the chocolate they had shared.

"Oh, Ash, now you really do look like a little kid!" Iris giggled

"Hey, your face is just as messy as mine!" Ash protested as he started to lick the chocolate from his lips

Iris was about to argue back when suddenly the two were interrupted by the rustling of some nearby bushes.

"There you two are," stated their friend Cilan as he pushed his away through the bushes, "I was starting to get worried that you two might of gotten lost or-"

But the connoisseur stopped short at what he saw before him. His two friends, Iris lying on top of Ash, their faces smeared with a brown substance. Their faces bright red.

"Um…d-did I just happen to interrupt something?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as a smile curled on his lips

"NO! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" both Ash and Iris protested as they made an attempt to scramble to their feet.

Ash managed to get up, but Iris stumbled and only managed to fall into his open arms. Her face rested against his chest, dark brown eyes met amber brown eyes again, then blush colored their faces.

Cilan just laughed "Yes it is, exactly what it looks like!" he placed his hand over his heart, "It seems that cupid's arrow of love had taken two more victims!"

"Cilan!" they both shouted, utterly embarrassed

"There's no denying it!" the connoisseur stated, and then chuckled, "who knew you two would someday vividly express your burning love for each other over…um…" that when he arched an eyebrow at the brown stains on his friends faces

"I-It's chocolate," Iris stated quickly

"Uh…right over um chocolate," Cilan said, a bit confused, "now come on let's head back to camp for lunch, and for you two to wash your faces,"

"Right," Ash said as he and Iris started to follow the green haired male, hand in hand.

Then the two new lovebirds turned to each other, blush and chocolate was still present all over their faces.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ash!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Iris!"

* * *

Meh, not too bad if I do say so myself! Yeah I had a better idea for one, but I just wanted to make a one-shot not a multi chapter fanfic like I usually do. So anywho hope you enjoyed it! And once again HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012 o3o

PS: Review, please!


End file.
